


Making It Interesting

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Competition Kink, F/M, Humilation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Truce Drawn, Vibrators, hidden vibrator, sorta - Freeform, they're both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Howard Stark insists that Steve and Peggy need to keep up with the modern times and in his mind, the only way to do so was by attending the most boring galas in the world. Tired of these boring, posh parties, Peggy and Steve make the gala more interesting.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485
Kudos: 36





	Making It Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one is lacking but I hope ya'll can still enjoy it. I had some great ideas but then halfway through the need to write slipped.

Steve sighed as he looked down at the email Howard had sent him, rubbing a hand over his face. Howard had seemed to get into his head that they needed to keep face with the world given how he and Peggy had been frozen for some time and the only way to do that was by attending his posh, boring galas. The only thing good about them was the fact he got to attend them with Peggy and often chat with Howard but that was it. 

Galas and Captain America just didn’t go hand in hand. He didn’t do big, fancy suits and other necktie men. He preferred his spandex and his shield, fighting some alien of the week than this.

“Let’s make it interesting,” Peggy mused, drawing Steve out of his thoughts. She held her phone up, showing off the same email. 

“Interesting how? Last time you said interesting, I believe we were on the news with my cock still in your ass.” Steve’s vulgar tone had really come out in the 21st century as the man came into himself and relaxed more around his gal. They both still flushed at his terminology, however. 

“I don’t see you complaining about that. If I  _ remember  _ right, you came in my ass right when the camera panned to us. Thankfully Tony was able to scrub that from everyone’s computer. But I think you have a kink there, Captain. Public humiliation.” Oh, going by how his ears tinted a bright pink, there was certainly  _ something  _ there. “So, again, let’s make this interesting. You’ll just have to trust me.”

* * *

Watching Peggy’s eyes slide close as the wireless vibrator slipped inside of her, Steve smirked at the low rumbling groan escaping her. She clung to his suit, skewing his tie, one leg cocked up on the wall to expose her wet folds and the fact she wore nothing underneath to add some more excitement to this matter. She would have nothing to catch the vibrator.

“It’s so unfair,” Peggy complained as she lowered her leg and gasped as Steve tested the app and set the vibrator to a low pulse. “You’re wearing pants! You can hide yours easily if it falls.”

“Not if I cum, you can easily see a stain on these things. Besides, not all of us can look as good as you do in dresses,” he mused. “I’ve tried.”

“And ruined my good dress. I tore your hide up for that one. Come on. Your turn. We’ve got to get going, they’re going to check the bathroom.”

Patting Steve’s backside, she picked up the vibrator, the same one inside of her. She enjoyed listened to Steve’s breath hitching as she exposed his pale ass and eased the vibrator inside with a little bit of lube courtesy of Howard’s stash. 

Steve groaned as the vibrator pressed right against his prostate and caused his vision to swim. “It is fair because I-I have-serum-makes...things feel more intense.”

“Remind me to cry you a river after tonight. Now hush and behave, Captain.”

* * *

_ “...the car dipped.”  _

Peggy’s small gasp went unnoticed as people started to laugh at the cheap joke some lawyer told. She squeezed her thighs together, swallowing a few mouthfuls of her champagne. Goddamn it Steve. Her eyes flashed to Steve who sat at the bar, interested in his phone, avoiding looking at her.

She was going to make him pay.

Two could play at this game.

The brunette entertained the lawyer and his friends for a few more minutes, nodding politely here and there at their conversation. Her eyes slid to the smartwatch she wore and tapped on the screen, bringing up the app for the vibrator. Her lips twitched as she swallowed the last of her drink and she turned Steve’s vibrator up to high.

Eyes snapped in his direction as he cursed and the bar splintered under his hold, everyone but Peggy looking amused. His face flushed a bright shade of pink and he waved off a concerned bartender.

The Captain’s eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself up and threw back the rest of his shot, the alcohol burning in contrast with the vibrator against his prostate. He was panting hard, trying to focus on the conversation around him. 

Peggy was the  _ worst _ , turning the vibrator’s pattern to a sharper one that focused on his prostate. His face flushed the deepest shade of red, causing him to have to collapse into a chair. Thankfully no one paid attention to him or the way that his legs squeezed together, crossing them at the knees.

The orgasm was one of the worst, his teeth biting into his knuckles as his balls pulled and coursed through him, causing his cock to throb between where it was trapped in his thighs. He cursed under his breath, feeling his cock paint the inside of his pants with ample sticky cum.

Goddamn it, Peggy. 

She looked so smug from where she stood amongst a new group, looking over Howard’s shoulder to shoot him a little grin. The worst part was he couldn’t even clean up in the bathroom or else Peggy would win. 

He was determined to not let her win either.

_ I can smell you. - PC _

_ You have enhanced senses, unfair. - SR _ _   
_ _ I can smell you. - SR _

_ Darling, you smell of cum. Sure your new friend won’t notice why you keep crossing and uncrossing your legs? PC _

There was no response from Steve and Peggy knew why. She’d grown used to the dull vibration, able to focus more on the conversation and the third drink in her system. There was no laughter to hide the gasping moan that escaped her lips, her knees buckling. She caught herself on the edge of a bar, gripping it until her knuckles turned white against the dark oak. 

She could feel people’s eyes on her, god damn it, Steve. 

Unlike Steve’s, her orgasm was swift and heavy, causing her to tremble in spot and feel her walls convulse around the vibration. Steve didn’t stop it either, knowing how sensitive she got after an orgasm.

“Pegs?” Howard breathed, concern etched on his face, holding her up by her shoulder. “Are you okay? What was that about?”

Any chance of waving off their concern was naught by Howard’s concern. “I’m fine,” she breathed through the orgasm, feeling her face growing warm. The orgasm’s after effect was still flooding her, sensitivity making it difficult to focus. It was much worst by the fact Steve was changing the vibration pattern over and over again. Her thighs were soaked and the dress was pressed in the right way to her clit that made it ache.

“Clearly you’re not. What’s wrong?” He took her by the arm and slowly straightened her up, Peggy flinching as she did so. “Here, let’s get you to sit down. Where’ Steve?”

She looked around the room with Howard and found the figure of the man outside the balcony. “Outside. You know how crowds are for him, let-let him be. I promise you I am  _ fine.”  _

Goddamn it, Steve. The second orgasm was just as worst as the second, her muscles tightening harder around the toy to make her head spin. She was growing breathless.

“You shouldn’t be sick,” he mused, ignoring Peggy’s insistence she was fine. “The serum prevents that - even your dulled one. Did you get hurt yesterday?” His hands were pressing right on her stomach and Peggy cursed as her cunt  _ throbbed.  _

“Howard.” Goddamn it, Steve. She was going to kill him. “Please take my insistence that I am fine for being true. I didn’t even get to the action yesterday. It’s just a-a passing cramp, I-”

“There you two are,” Steve sighed, tapping on his screen and the vibrator just shut off. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Steve for the most part looked just as worst with a flushed face and half undone tie. His shirt was untucked to try to cover his damp crotch. “I was looking for you, Pegs.”

“Yes, well she’s here, insisting she’s okay when she’s not. What’s gotten into you two?”

Steve bit his lip, looking down at Peggy’s flushed face. He squeaked as his own toy was turned up to strong, pulsing vibration. He grabbed onto Peggy and lifted her by her sides, nearly throwing her over his shoulder. 

“We’re fine, Howard. We’re just...we’re fine.” 

That was all he could get out in short gasps as he wrapped his arm around Peggy’s waist and all but dragged her out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He didn’t get to their floor, instead, they stumbled inside the communal living room where there was no one about.

He shoved Peggy against the window and kissed her harshly, his finger slipping under her dress just to feel how soaked she was. “Come here,” he groaned. “Let me get this out of you so I can fuck you tonight. We’ll call it a draw on the account Howard might now have us go to medical.”

Peggy smirked against his lips, biting down on his bottom lip. His two fingers slipped inside of her and she moaned. He was rutting against her like a horny teenager, the front of his pants soaked. Her head tilted back against the window, gasping as he tugged on the toy inside of her, and with her gentle push, he was able to slip it out and let it fall to the floor with a wet splatter. 

“We have about five minutes before Howard comes after us and I am not explaining any of this to him,” she groaned, causing Steve to smirk. 

Steve said nothing as he hoisted Peggy up, pressing the bulge of his cock against her cunt, rubbing against her clit as he carried her the entire way back to their floor. The toy, soaked in her juices was left behind, not that the pair seemed to care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have my list, we'll slowly get through it so keep subscribed to the series!


End file.
